


Once Lily Evans

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Lily Evans had everything.</p>
<p>Partially inspired by Once by Morris Gleitzman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Lily Evans

Once Lily Evans had a sister _(an older one who quite adored her)_

Once Lily Evans made friends with the strange boy from across the street _(such a kind girl)_

Once Lily Evans found out she was a witch _(a real one! with magic)_

Once Lily Evans went to a HUGE castle to learn magic _(and a magic hat said that she was brave)_

Once Lily Evans made loads of new friends _(who needs sisters after all)_

Once Lily Evans met a really horrible boy and hated him _(oh how she hated him)_

Once Lily Evans was top of her class and became a prefect _(which meant that she was smart and trustworthy)_

Once Lily Evans had a fight with her best friend and never forgave him _(or at least she didn't tell anyone if she did)_

Once Lily Evans thought that maybe that horrible boy wasn't so bad after all _(and quite handsome too)_

Once Lily Evans fell a little bit in love with that not-quite-so-horrible boy and let him take her on a date _(and even though she had been fully intending to hate it she found that she just couldn't)_

Once Lily Evans became a young woman and graduated from her magic school _(she still doesn't quite believe it sometimes)_

Once Lily Evans got involved in fighting a war _(and she knew magic wasn't like fairytales now but still)_

Once Lily Evans saved lives _(and her young man saved hers. in more ways than one)_

Once Lily Evans wore a shining ring that reminded her of happiness _(and James, but weren't they the same thing?)_

Once Lily Evans became Lily Potter under a shining sun _(and cried because her sister didn't come)_

Once Lily Potter gave birth to a beautiful baby boy _("hello Harry Potter" "look James he's smiling at me" "well of course he is; you're his mummy")_

Once Lily Potter heard a terrible prophecy _(but maybe it wasn't true because divination had always seemed a bit fake to her)_

Once Lily Potter went into hiding with her family and pinned their safety on one man _(though she sort of wished they'd gone with their first choice, he just seemed a bit more reliable)_

Once Lily Potter heard her husband die _(what use was being magic if she couldn't save them)_

Once Lily Potter stood between her son and a wand _(and all she could think was 'what will happen to the cat')_

Once Lily Potter had everything

Today is Halloween nineteen-eightyone

Lily Potter is dead.


End file.
